Safia
by Elkpelt
Summary: "And with this claw to my whirst, I shall join my beloved! Goodbye father! Goodbye Mother! I shall reunite with my brother and my beloved tonight!" LK2 rewritten. Based much more on Romeo and Juliet.
1. The Barren Queen

Let me start. I love the Lion King 2. It was a beloved film of mine when I had been little. I don't see how Kovu is a 'bad boy.' In my eyes, he was meant to be described as a child living in fear of his revengeful mother and having his childhood taken by her dreams of taking back what is 'their's' and becoming corrupted. Then, see's the truth from Kiara's eyes.

Anyway… This my version of The Lion King 2. But, its much different. In this story, Zira was never mates (or if ever) with Scar and is the widowed Queen of a rival Kingdom. Vitani is the daughter of Zira's sister Bianca (An OC lioness of mine) and Nuka and Kovu are fractional twins. Nuka is betrothed to Vitani and Kovu is a shy and naïve cub who is secretly best friends with Kiara.

Zira is elderly in this story (Being the same age as Mufasa when alive) and shares a rivalry with Simba for land and prey. She dislikes the idea of Kovu being friends with Kiara although loves her cubs very much. (She isn't the same as in the Lion King 2.) Don't expect much of a happy ending in this.

Safia means: Lion's share, pure, best friend, untroubled.

Zira, Simba, Vitani, Kovu, Nuka and Kiara are © of Disney.

Bianca is © of me (Elkpelt.)

Chapter One: The Barren Queen

"Oh my sweet Princes… how big and strong you may someday grow. To lead this Pride and protect it…" A pale-haired 'finger' ran along the deep-colored cheek of the older twin, feeling his lush fur under her 'fore finger' as she gently stroked her newborn son's cheek. Nuka, was this cub's name. He was sickly-looking but… he was the first born and the elderly Queen thought to be barren wouldn't dare anger the Great Kings by taking his birth right away. Then, her nose reached forward to touch the younger twin, being younger then his brother by two minutes and looked far-stronger then her Nuka. This son was Kovu, his fur much darker and brown then his older littermate was. The elderly Queen already loved her sons and could see their future… Nuka standing high and tall at the tip of Outland Rock and unleashing a powerful roar to his subjects.

It had been some hours ago since she gave birth to these handsome cubs. It had been a hard labor, since the widowed Queen was thought barren. Many were surprised… watching when the Queen lumbered into the large mouth of the cave with her sister Bianca following, helping her carry Kovu whilst she carried the small and whimpering Nuka. The Queen turned away from the sleeping babies who lied snuggled tightly together in the crib-like rock, purring as they slept in peace. She had to speak with Bianca, knowing her younger sister had recently had a daughter. There weren't many female cubs in the pride, due to the drought that was plaguing their land and causing many of the young lions and lionesses to die from heavy thirst.

Down the cave she went, stepping with a heavy limp as she left one of the nurse-maids with her sleeping sons. She heard hushed sounds of her fellow lionesses and she replied with a rough 'thank you.' She soon stopped, wiggling her way passed a crooked hole in the gray cave's wall and stepping down the stair-like steps. There, she found an almost albino female; long-bodied with large and bat-like ears rimmed black. Her eyes were a rare royal blue and bled through the darkness of the nursery. The elderly Queen gave a fond smile at her little sister.

"Bianca." Greeted the Queen, slithering along like a boa to her sister's side. Bianca turned, looking up with sleepy eyes.

"Good evening, Zira." Bianca returned, her dark pink-skinned nose twitching as a tired grin sparkled along her rubbery-black lips. Her black-rimmed eyes stared at her older sibling that was the elderly Queen. She had been awoken a few hours before dawn by a laboring Zira, wanting her to be 'nurse' since the younger lioness had whelped cubs before. And besides, the Queen trusted Bianca and had needed her help to carry Kovu and Nuka back to the Outland Rock. "How are your sons?"

"They are well, sister." Zira replied tiredly, yet warmly at the mention of her twin boys. They'd grow into powerful Kings… "I wish to ask you something, Bianca."

Bianca cocked her head, a habit of the naïve lioness. The pale-haired female gently cradled her own cub in-between her forepaws lovingly, a chubby creature with dirty-looking tan fur pressed into her albino chest. "What is it?"

"Now that my sons are born. I need a betrothal for Nuka. There aren't many strong females and most of the cubs have been dying out." Zira looked down at the youngster that was her niece, Vitani. "However, Vitani has lasted the longest from birth unlike the other newborns. May I ask if she could be Nuka's future Queen?"

Bianca looked a bit uncertain, although looked down at the sleeping Vitani. It wasn't abnormal for cousins to be betrothed to each other. Bianca sighed as she drew her rouge-tinged tongue along the turfy fur of her daughter. Then, she looked at the elderly Queen with unblinking cobalt eyes. She just wanted her daughter to live happily. "Alright, Zira. I will agree since it will be the best for the Kingdom." Sighed the albino lioness. "Vitani will be Nuka's Queen."

Zira looked delighted. "Thank you, Bianca. I am sure Vitani will grow into a fine Queen someday." The lioness blinked her reddish eyes. "We will hold the ceremony at dawn tomorrow." The elderly Queen gently ran her tongue along her sister's long snout, then purred as she left the chambers of the nursery to leave the resting mothers at peace.

Zira left to feel the evening air on her dusty coat, sighing happily as she lifted her chin high. The sky was bright blue, and the sun high in the sky since it was now the afternoon. The presentation and betrothal ceremony wouldn't happen till morning tomorrow. The elderly Queen sat down, relaxing as the sun beamed down onto her pelt. Then, she looked forward to the great stone in the faraway distance that was "Pride Rock." She had helped the Pridelanders when King Scar's Kingdom fell into turmoil due to his lousy rule. When Scar left the scar in her left ear with a slash of his claw for refusing to merge their Kingdoms, she had left with her forces. Now, it was lead by a young King called Simba, the son of the deceased Mufasa. She heard he and Queen Nala had a daughter now, their older son Kopa was their heir though.

Zira wondered… would the Outland Pride and Prideland Pride ever merge? She doubted that as she turned away and looked at the cave entrance. Then, she entered to be with her sons. Whatever happened, the aged Queen felt blessed with her babies…


	2. One Day, My Sons

Lulu, Bianca and plot is © of me. (Elkpelt)

Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu and friends are © of Disney.

Chapter Two: One day, My Sons

"Mom!" Came the eager yell. First soft… then becoming booming. The lioness called "Mom" groaned as she placed a forepaw over her sealed eyes. Maybe the voice would go away… Sweet thinking there. Another eager yelp. "Mom! Wake up!" The elderly Queen was in agony as the cub suddenly climbed along her back, teeth sharp as tiny thorn needles, pinched her rounded-ear.

"Go away Nuka…" Groaned the sleepy lioness. A paw swatted at the air, missing Nuka by inches.

Nuka stopped his pulling and squirming to look sadly down at his mother with a bitter frown. The Queen winced when her cheek was rubbed roughly by a pair of paws… obviously from her other Prince Kovu. How Nuka got his younger twin awake was beyond her. Kovu hated mornings. "But Mom! You promised me and Kovu!"

The elderly Queen tried to ignore her eager sons, but… the voice of her sister Bianca caused her to peak an eye open. The albino lioness looked tiredly at the old Queen, the sleeping Vitani grasped in-between her forepaws softly. As soon as Nuka and Kovu awoke and left the unexpecting grasp of their nurse-maid Lulu, their loud pleading and pounding of their avid paws had awoken the aunt of the two Princes.

"Zira. You promised them, you know." Chuckled Bianca with a playful blink of her cobalt blue eyes. "And your not a lioness to ignore a promise."

The said lioness groaned yet again, dragging her 'forefingers' along her tired face before turning to her two sons. "You two are impossible." Finished Zira, getting up with a stretch and a booming yawn. A few nearby lionesses winced at their Queen's loud noises and struggled to snuggle back to sleep. Kovu and Nuka exchanged sly glances, smiling toothy smirks of victory as they 'high-pawed' quietly before looking up at their widowed mother. "Come along you two, before I _throw _you off the rock for waking me." She strided along the stony 'halls,' passing some members of the sleeping Pride.

"Alright!" Squealed Nuka and Kovu, pouncing along at their mother's heels happily. Their voices echoed along the cave as the descended up the 'stairs' of the Outland Rock.

Zira stopped her cubs for a moment, hushing them with a gentle huff. Then, she entered the outside of Outland Rock. Unlike their neighboring Kingdom… their home was nothing like Pride Rock. Instead of a large and pointed 'finger,' Outland Rock had a flat-like square roofing which all ceremonies were held. The female turned to her excited sons, watching as they struggled out after her. Kovu of course was out first, being much bigger and stronger then his bigger fractional twin. Nuka was a sickly cub and much smaller then dear Kovu, but he was very sly whenever he play fought with Kovu or his betrothal Vitani. He usually pinned Kovu, but never Vitani… Kovu turned to help his brother up before turning in zeal to stare up with round eyes at Zira.

The dusty-furred lioness stopped by the edge to stare quietly at the rising sun. The sky was a deep red, meaning it was almost dawn. The elderly Queen turned to the Princes and gestured for them to take a seat by either side. They obeyed and looked into the distance with awed faces.

Zira cleared her throat and turned most of her attention to her heir, Nuka. "Nuka. This will be all your's someday."

Kovu gasped at his brother at what their mother said. Nuka grinned as he leaned forward to examine the land a little more. "All of it? Really?" Nuka looked ready to burst as he grinned.

"Let me finish, my Nuka." Sighed Zira, lifting a 'forefinger' for silence. Nuka drooped whilst Kovu cocked his head at their elderly mother. "Once the Great Kings and Queens of the Past see you as fit to lead. As well as you keep good intentions for our Pride and Kingdom, they will always guide you. But…" Nuka shared a quiet glance with his brother before looking up at Zira as the lioness paused. "Keep a dark intention, your land will be taken and the Great Kings and Queens enraged." Zira smiled down at Nuka. "But I'm sure you'll be fine, my Nuka. You have a good heart and you have Kovu to help you once I pass." She stroked her paw along Nuka's poor excuse of a developing mane.

Nuka grinned sheepishly. "You can count on me, Mom!" He then gazed at his younger brother. "Kovu too!" Kovu puffed his chest in pride at Nuka's attention before grinning in mock play.

"Oh King Nuka! I shall kick your butt and take your land! Haha!" Kovu prepared to pounce before being pushed into the ground by a excited Nuka.

"Down with you trouble maker! Exile with you!" Nuka laughed before Kovu wiggled free of his grasp and ran off. Nuka growled and pursued his younger brother. Zira rolled her eyes and followed her cubs back into the inside of Outland Rock.


End file.
